Wade Montgomery
Wade Montgomery is a character of Chips. He is a young kid who was lucky enough to discover a devil fruit buried in the sands. The devil fruit caused him to become a spongeman. He decided that he would use his powers to make money for his poor family, by becoming a bounty hunter. Appearance Wade wears a long sleeve white shirt with button running diagonally in the front. He often keep his sleeves rolled up. He also wears dark tan pants held securely with a brown leather belt. He always wears his red tennis shoes which are often tied poorly. In addition, he wears a very skinny gray scarf around his neck. Wade always has a generally relaxed composure. He is very skinny, with a pale complexion. He is very nimble and extremely active. He is usually complimented on how old he looks, but his young attitude proves otherwise. Personality Wade is often inappropriate with his crude jokes and child like humor. He is expected to be more grown up, but his young mind just won't allow that. Although he values his friendships, he loves to play practical jokes and have fun in any way possible. He can simply be described as a playful individual. Relationships Family Parents - Their names were not given. They currently reside in Desertia. Enemies Nobody notable. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Bobu Bobu no Mi - The eater becomes a Spongeman. They are soft and squishy to the touch and regenerate sword wounds faster then normal human beings. When in contact with various fluids you can suck them in and then 'shoot' them out of your body. Weapons Iron Scimitar - A stand iron scimitar. Notable Techniques Bobu Bobu Skates(4) - Wade uses cooking oil or another liquid that could be considered 'slippery' and absorbs it into his body. He then expels it from his feet to create and uses it to skate around. History Past History Wade was born in a small nomad village in the middle of Desertia, a hot sandy island. As a child Wade never had the privilege of attending school or making friends. For as long as he could remember, he had to help his parents make money to afford the basic standard of living. It was his specific job to keep the house clean and make sure there was food to be eaten every night when his parents returned from work. While Wade was out gathering food to be eaten later that night, he stumbled over a small protrusion in the sand. Curious as to what he tripped over, Wade got down on both knees and began digging the object out of the sand with his bare hands. As he brushed away the last bit of sand, he realized that he tripped over some strange fruit. He thought it was awfully strange how there was a fruit buried in the sand, but the fruit looked nice and ripe none the less. After spending a little more time searching for foods and spices for that evenings dinner, he returned home to examine the strange fruit even more. He took a sharp knife and cut a small chunk out of the fruit. He had to decide whether or not this fruit was any good, and there was only one way to find out. By tasting it. He lifted the fruit to his mouth and took a swift bite. Instantly his face scrunched up from the awful taste and he quickly knocked the rest of the fruit into the trash. He wasn't aware of it at the time, but the fruit was really a blessing in disguise. One day while cooking soup for his family, he accidently knocked the hot soup onto the ground at his feet. "Crap!" yelled out Wade. He quickly searched for a cloth to soak up the mess, but when he looked back down at his feet, the spill was gone. Instead Wade felt a strange sensation within his feet. Curious as to what just happened, he plopped himself onto the ground and pushed on his foot with his hand. To his surprise he could feel the absorbed liquid. After much confusion, Wade determined the fruit he had eaten was one of the rare devil fruits that are talked about so often. From that day on, he practiced his powers and trained them the best he could. With these new found abilities, Wade realized he could use these powers for the good of his family. He had seen posters of villains and pirates posted around town occasionally. Under each of their names was a huge amount of beli which was awarded if the criminal was captured. Wade determined he could use his devil fruit abilities to easily subdue these criminals and finally help his family out of poverty. With much convincing and arguing with his parents, he finally set out into the world to become a bounty hunter. His hopes were to make a name for himself and bring back more beli than the entire island had ever seen before. Dissenters of the Ocean Currently in progress. Major Battles None to note. Category:Characters